


Chuva

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Yorkie amava a chuva.





	Chuva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863423) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #079 - wet (molhada).

Yorkie ficou surpresa pelo quanto sentia falta da chuva. As gotas geladas a atingindo da cabeça aos pés, molhando seus cabelos, sua pele, suas roupas, uma sensação tão simples, da qual sentiu tanto a falta. Quando quer que chovesse, ela corria para fora, dançando e rindo, frequentemente arrastando Kelly junto com ela, a beijando de forma descuidada, incapaz de parar de sorrir. E então, quando parasse, elas molhariam a casa inteira, sem se importar com onde pisassem com seus sapatos enlameados ou largavam suas roupas molhadas, esses eram problemas para o futuro. Tudo isso era parte da magia da chuva.


End file.
